


Who I Am

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mother & Daughter - Freeform, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Smut, music business, soulbond, undertale - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Evelyn's child Rose get's horribly bullied, ended up hiding in a forest where a monster lives peacefully.However, Rose decides to befriend this monsters after figuring out it's just alone.Yet it's not so easy to help someone who's stuck between reality and the void.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The six year old girl, sits under a tree, holding her knees close to her chest. Crying out for who knows how long.

It was only but an hour ago the classes ended, it was then some older kids decided to tease her about her hair, being so long and bright like a girly doll.

And they cut it.

It scared her, she thought they were going to hurt her. She knows how dangerous sharp things like scissors are.

She had ran away, ended up in a hidden mountain hole by the lake in the forest, not far from her home. She didn’t want her mom to see just yet, fearing to face the disappointment towards her.

It took a while until she were tired, only few tears running. Opting to look up from her knees, she jolted. Her back hitting the wall of the cave in shock.

In front of her, a purple glowing hand, holding a flower she haven’t seen before few inches in front of her.

She wasn’t sure what to make of it, hesitantly she took the flower, and the hand disappeared.

Blinking, she looks onto the flower, and sudden rain of coloured petals fell around her like snow.

Then realizes with a bit more excitement, it was something like from a fantasy, magic. Standing up, she looks around, hoping to see who did. However, there were no one in sight. Disappointed, she looks down on the flower again, then reach around grabbing many petals as she could, and the petals stopped, before smiling gently again. She wanted to bring them all with her. However, she’s going home in hope her mother would still love her despite how she looks now.

Unknowing she were watched over by a shadow who rested by the lake.

 

~ * ~

 

Closing the entrance door, she prepared herself. Hearing gentle footsteps approach the hallway.

“Welcome home, sweetie. How was your…” The young woman froze, seeing her beloved child with shorter hair than she remembered from this morning, looking a bit dishevelled and hunched in defeat. “Oh my god, Rose!” Evelyn hurried by her child’s side, kneeling in front of her, cupping her face.

“Sweetie, who did this to you.” She held back the anger in her gentle tone, not wanted to frighten Rose from telling anything important to her.

The relief washed over Rose, her mom wasn’t mad at her, nor disappointed. Starting a whole new stream of sobs, suddenly hugging her mother's neck like a lifeline.

Not letting go, her mother rather manoeuvred her child to take off her schoolbag, and lift her up to a walk towards living room and sitting down on the couch. Cooing with soft voice and rub circles with her thumb on her back until the little one calms down.

“They cut my hair…” Rose barely whispered.

Nodding, checking how badly they cut it. May need to trim it shorter than you’d like, and by position of it, she were rather glad they didn’t cut off her ears.

“Okay, can you tell me who did?” She encourage her, wanting to burn the kids to hell who did this.

“Jason and Robby…” she hesitated, however, she continued. “even Maya…” she sob once again. Evelyn felt her stomach falling cold, Maya was one of her only friends at school, and to think three against one on bullying. This was the only and final straw.

“Okay, what do you say to have waffles with strawberries and cream for dinner? And pistachio ice cream for dessert?” knowing full well those were her favourite meals, even though they only happens once a week, never the combo though.

Sniffling, she looks up, having puffed puppy eyes. “With honey?”

Her mother couldn’t help but to smile, she likes honey on her waffles. “And with honey. We can even watch movies while eating.”

Now she brightens up like she’s been given a present on a christmas morning, smiling and hugs her around her neck again tightly, with a not so much of a whisper. “You’re the best mom I could ever have.”

Snorting, she retorted. “I’m your only mom.”

“Still the best.”

It warmed her heart to hear her beloved child say that.

Six years ago, she were just a young, stupid 16 year old teenager, hanging out with friends and ended up with drunk one-night stand. She doesn’t even remember who the father was, nor did she care. When she found out being pregnant, her friends were to no help, tried to convince her for abortion, and then eventually abandoned her. Even her own parents disowned her, leaving only her uncle to help her out.

He housed her with one of the summer houses he owned, even helped her getting a job after a year of giving birth and raising the kid.

Then he passed away when Rose turned three. An accident during a business trip, leaving most of the money for Rose’s and her care for future. He never got a family of his own, and had adored them both as his own for a very long time. It was a difficult time back then.

A couple months after that, the biggest news came.

Monsters, who lived under Mt. Ebott for centuries, forgotten.

It was like a whole new world opened. Couple months later they were registered citizen with equal human terms on politics and law. Despite there are some who defy them and being racists. Most humans wholeheartedly accepted them, not to mention the ones who were on Blizzard-con and anime conventions and such, soon as info about them came out. 

Apparently they were made of magic, like we were made of water.

They are capable of magic, humans had but lost.

They had upper hand within science when combined with magic, and are currently creating a new energy source so we won’t have to use oil or other hurtful to nature means.

And most shocking thing.

SOULS.

Each living creatures, humans, monsters, even animals had SOULS.

It literally blew every religious mind, many still in denial.

However, soon as the study of SOULS, figuring out differences between monster ones and humans. She took the first shot of being a test subject soon as she knew it was a harmless research. Wanted to know how hers was. Even Rose’s, who probably doesn’t remember. She were four years old and were rather more curious at monsters than anything.

Poor wolf monster who couldn’t help but to suffer in silence by have to hold them and got ears and lips pulled in curiosity, while examined. Even got snuggled with a glee laughter from her.

She giggles at the memory. Standing by the oven and take out the third helping of waffle from waffle-iron… Was she so emerged with the memories she forgot where and what she was doing? With a shrug, you remembered had cut strawberries in small dices and mixed into the sour cream while frying waffles.

Rose meanwhile, she were in another room, where they both had dubbed the ‘library’, filled with mostly books and movies. She roamed through the lower shelves of movies, the children friendly ones. Evelyn could not have stressed it enough on having the horrors and thrillers on top shelf. Out of reach.

When her mother finished using the batter, Rose came fast into the kitchen, couple movies in her hands and sat down by the dinner table.

Rising an eyebrow at the little girl, expecting food on the table with a huge smile, she asks.

“I thought we were going to eat while watching movies?”

Waiting for the gears to turn in the little girls head. It clicked when the cross of realization by her expression. Ran out of the kitchen in a hurry. Chuckle at how she forgot got the idea as the child prepared the first one in the player, while you came out with the food.

Putting it on the table, the mother noticed the beautiful purple flower. She didn’t recognize the species.

“Where did you get this?”

Getting Rose’s attention, she turned and went wide-eyed, have completely forgotten what happened earlier.

“A monster gave it to me… I think.”

“You think?”

“There was nobody around in the forest, and…” she pulled a bit of her hair with a grimace. Made her mother realize, she had went hiding and crying alone. Almost breaking her heart just knowing she went somewhere else before coming home to cry.

“… and then there was magic all of the sudden!” she sprung back to a big smile. “A hand that glows held that flower to me, right after that, there were so much flower falling out of nowhere over me! It was like snow, but full of colours!” She were ecstatic while telling, jumping up at down on the couch, then sat still with a frown. “But I couldn’t see anybody, but it was magic! So it must have been a monster… right?”

Nodding, the mother think so too. Rose is definitely not a liar concerning such things. Therefore, it was rather peculiar on why the monster didn’t show up, and by the sound of it, it tried cheering up your girl.

If Evelyn ever met this monster, she would thank them when she get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn were on another conversation on the phone, to her dismay. While sitting next to Rose who were reading a children adventure book, ‘Narnia’ does it seem to be. Evelyn is a little proud how well she can read for a six year old. Taking in on how her new haircut suits her, it may be shorter than a bob-haircut, but with a side bangs, it still made her look feminine.

“Right… right… no, thank you very much sir. Have a good day.”

Hanging up, she laid down completely on the floor, head next to where Rose sat on the floor with a grunt.

“No room?” she asked, not quite sure how to handle the situation, playfully stroking her mother’s head like a pet, though with affection.

“No, looks like we’re gonna make an option on hiring a private tutor for you. I tried every school in area. And I’m not driving next town even if there were an open space there. Looks like we have to wait for the new school that opens after summer to get a place.”

“New school? What’s it like?” she asked, book pressed down on the floor, giving Evelyn her full curious attention.

“Well, this one, far as I know, are a co-ed school between monsters and humans. The one you were in wasn’t any good.” Seeing as you were most likely not the first one to have taken such action of taking her out of there, or reported them for even have allowed such form of harassment to exist there.

However, it doesn’t seem to need any worries, by the look of wide smile in awe in her child’s eyes. She did find meeting new monster quite exiting.

“What does ‘co-ed’ mean?”

“It means you have two different part of community together. Like, there are only boy school and another being only girl school, having both together in one school makes it co-ed.”

“Why?”

“Because years ago, almost everything were separated in girl and boy stuff.”

“Why?”

Raising an eyebrow at Rose, she could see hint of teasing among her curiosity. So she would like to play a challenge, huh?

“Because men used to be bossy over girls.”

“Why?”

“Because there were a cultural misunderstanding, underestimating how strong women could be.”

“Wh-”

When the doorbell rang, Rose immediately perked up.

“Bree!” she had ran to the hallway, checking through the window by the entrance door to be sure. Since she remembered not to open door to strangers. Squealing, she hurried locking up the door, letting in a young adult wolf monster, fur coloured hazel with few white spots on chest, wearing light blue, knee-long, sleeveless dress with a white sleeveless vest.

“Bree!” Rose repeated, hugging around the giggling monster around her stomach.

“Heya, little bug. May I come in?” she petted gently on Rose’s head with a free paw, the other holding a rather large bag.

“Yeah! Mom’s in the living room!” she grabbed the paw, wanting to drag her inside.

“Okay, okay.” she laughed, “but not before I give you this.” she handed the big bag to the young one, who looked up to her in awe and surprise.

“Present?”

“Yup, go and enjoy it, bugger.” she gently pushed Rose further inside. Then see Evelyn still lying on the floor, in mock defeat, checking through google on her phone for home-school, as Rose settled down on the couch with a glee.

“I guess it didn’t go well?”

“Yeah… know anyone who can home-school a kid?” Still doesn’t feel like rising up, even though she waved in greeting.

“Hmm…” Bree didn’t mind, she just laid down beside her, seeming to relax on the cool floor against her back. “I might know someone, but I kinda need to ask her if that’s alright though. She has already few other students in home-schooling.”

“If she could, then both of you would be a lifesaver.”

“Eh,” Bree shrugged, “at least be prepared for massive mess for the rest of the day.” she grins widely.

Evelyn blinked and looked at her in confusion, until she heard a squeal from the couch.

“Mom, look!”

Turning, Evelyn saw massive coloured papers, as well an normal block for drawing, a pack of jewel beads, a scrapbook, some new cutting tools which were deemed safe for children to use on paper, and bunch of glitter pens and stickers.

“That’s awesome sweetie, got those from Auntie Bree?”

Rose nodded so fast one would think her head would fall off.

“What do you say then?”

Rose jumped off the couch, tackling the poor wolf monster into a hug, while actually to have stumbled across Evelyn’s stomach to do so.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Both giving a groan, Bree patted her head. Feeling the relief of the kid returning to the couch, eager to start with something with her new stuff. With a quick decision, she chose her paper block and racing towards the office… Evelyn’s office? Silently listening, it was a scrambling noise she recognized as her writing tools. Okay then, she wanted pencils.

Slowly sitting up, stretching her muscles, Bree did the same.

“Seriously, thanks. She haven’t really been in such good mood lately.”

“Eh, little bug could use some gift. Used to cheer me up when I were just a pup.”

“Still…” Evelyn side-hugged her, finding it comforting.

“You’re such a sap.” not making an effort to push away the hug.

Snickering, she stood up, stretching for a second time.

“Oh well, do you wanna have some coffee and tell me about the home-school teacher you know? Oh, would you like to stay for dinner too?”

Her ears perked up, giving a wide grin for a wolf. “Yeah! Your food is amazing! Why not just marry me already!?”

Giving out a laugh, they both entered the kitchen.

“Because I know you don’t swing that way.”

“Psh, that can be arranged~.” Bree gently give Evelyn a hug around her waist, pulled close together hip by hip.

Both give an awkward pause for a minute, then breaking out in laughter.

Once calmed down, Bree flicked her ears around, beginning to look apprehensive.

“Where’s Rose?” she asked.

“She ran out to the ‘secret’ backyard. She’s done it frequently the last few days by now. But nothing dangerous, I can assure you. She’ll be back by dinner.”

 

~ * ~

 

Rose walks down a gravelled path through the forest, holding tight onto her new art supply, and of course her red dressed doll Evelyn’s uncle had made for her. She wouldn’t go far without it, being her favourite toy.

The lake it wasn’t very big, and it was her favourite spot. Like a hiding spot for when she wanted to be alone… like last time.

Though mom knew about the spot, it were rather comforting she could be herself, by herself.

But not this time. Today she wanted to meet her new friend.

Every other days, she failed. She thought if she kept visiting the same place, maybe she would meet him again. But how?

 

~ * ~

 

Time was hard to tell in the Void, but he did not want to spend another moment more soon as he had gather enough magic to materialize himself. And now he had for a good week. As long as he doesn’t use his magic.

He enters back to the world. And was back. This place were rather a tranquil of peace. He simply stumble upon it once when he had followed a deer, curious at the living being.

He could only spend time observing after all.

And if anything, he’s feeling tired. It is a peaceful place, unlike the void. He can finally take a proper rest, settling himself leaned against a tree and ground, he closes his eyes as he listens to the soft wind and chirps of a bird.

 

~ * ~

 

Rose found him. Probably. He look so much different than she imagined. His body black and blobby like mom’s lava lamp she borrowed. And he… kinda looks like a skeleton? More of a smiley mask though. And he had cracks too. One above left eye, and other leading down from right to his mouth. When she noticed his hands, she recognized them! It is him!

She were surprised to find him so silent and unmoving in a spot. But she can’t blame him if he felt tired. Letting him rest, she takes her pencil and paper to start drawing. Making him the model.

She would need proof that she met him. And show to mom if he didn’t wake up before she needed to go back home.

 

~ * ~

 

Unknown to the girl next to him, he were already awake, and aware. Simply too tired to care, or even open his eyesockets. It wasn’t like they could see him anyway. It was like that for a good while. Then hears rustling by the presence by him, something tearing. Then walking away.

He finally drifted off.

 

Once he woke back up, he were greeted by the view of an orange coloured sky and pink grey clouds. With a sigh, it was relaxing. Knowing there can be such beauty in the world. Looking down, he spotted something white on the ground… paper?

With a sound caught in his throat, he widened his eyes at what he saw were on the paper.

A drawing…

Of him!?

But how!? This shouldn’t be possible! Someone saw him!?

Seeing how detailed of the drawing is… it was obviously made by a child… or really crappy adult. He knows himself can’t draw anything well unless it’s a blueprint of a machinery or building.

Looking around, he doesn’t see anybody. So someone must have sketched him while he were resting.

Right now he doesn’t care if he’s unable to get back to reality. Someone saw him. And may be the only one to even get as much as a conversation. How he longed after one.

But now, should he go look for the one who made this? Or should he, yeah, he should wait. For the first part, he doesn’t know what they look like. Then again, he doesn’t know if they would come back at all.

…

This is a problem…

 

~ * ~

 

“So this is the monster that gave you that flower?” She hanged up a different picture of him, right next to a pressed flower in see-through paper. And other drawings Rose wanted hanged up.

“Uh huh. He was cute when he was sleeping.” She put on her big Disney themed t-shirt, jumping towards her bed. “But I didn’t wanna wake him, that would be rude.”

“True.” ‘But what if he hasn’t woke up yet’, she was thinking when she looked outside the window, seeing how it got darker. She would need to sneak out when Rose falls asleep.

 

~ * ~

 

Why did he think this would be a great idea to wait!? He scrunch himself between a bush and a tree, trying to keep his breathing regular, calming down.

He wouldn’t normally find nights being scary, but that was only because he could see the moon and the stars. Now it was completely clouded, he were in the dark again. It almost made no difference than the void.

He shuts his eyes, repeating to himself.

[I’m not in the void… I’m not in the void…]

And kept going until a flash of light washed past him.

Surprised he opens his eyes, and saw a flash of light shining through the forest. It was a flashlight, carried by someone.

An adult human, looking around with the light. Curious, even though he were still shaking a bit. He followed her. See that she found the paper he couldn’t carry with him. Picking it up she looks around and sighs with a hint of relief.

“I guess he’s gone home then.” She mumbled to herself. Heading back.

He stared wide-eyed at her, she didn’t see him, despite have stood next her in the light. Does this mean it was her child then? Nah, she’s much too young, a younger sibling perhaps. Curious, he follows her.

Wondering if this was slight hope for him.


End file.
